During drilling, energy at the rig floor is applied to the drill assembly downhole. Vibrations occurring in the drill string can reduce the assembly's rate of penetration (ROP). Therefore, it is useful to monitor vibration of the drill string, bit, and bottom hole assembly (BHA) and to monitor the drilling assembly's revolutions-per-minute (RPM) to determine what is occurring downhole during drilling. Based on the monitored information, a driller can change operating parameters to improve the weight on the bit (WOB), drilling collar RPM, and the like to increase efficiency.
During drilling, lateral and axial impact to the drilling assembly wears the assembly's components (e.g., stabilizer, drill bit, or the like) down and decreases the assembly's rate of penetration (ROP)—i.e., its effectiveness in drilling through a formation. When the assembly loses its effectiveness, the assembly or a portion of it may need to be replaced or repaired. This often requires that the entire drill string be tripped out from the borehole so that a new component can be installed. As expected, this is a time-consuming and expensive process. Therefore, real-time knowledge of the effectiveness of a drilling assembly can be particularly useful to drill operators.